Lilycove Department Store
, |map=Hoenn Lilycove City Map.png }} The Lilycove Department Store (Japanese: ミナモデパート Minamo Department Store) is located in Lilycove City in and . Its slogan is "Overflowing with great merchandise and excitement! A great place to find that something you need!" in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald and "Overflowing with great merchandise and excitement! A great place to find that exact something you need!" in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Floors First floor The receptionist on the left welcomes visitors, and the one on the right runs the Pokémon Lottery Corner, with the winning number changing daily. Prizes are awarded for winning numbers, which must match any of the player's Pokémon's ID numbers from the last digit to the first one. Prizes The following items can be received as prizes from the Pokémon Lottery Corner. Second floor This is where items to fulfill Trainers' basic needs are available, such as Poké Balls, Potions, mail, and other items. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Third floor This floor sells items that raise the stats of Pokémon. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Fourth floor In Generation III, this floor sells four offensive and four defensive TMs. In Generation VI, three more offensive TMs were added. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} Fifth floor This floor sells furniture for Secret Bases. In , after completing the Delta Episode, Tate and Liza will appear on the 5th floor for a one-time scripted event. Generation III | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Generation VI | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Rooftop This floor has a couple of Vending Machines and hosts a random rooftop sale, which is advertised beforehand. In , a Move Tutor here will teach a compatible Pokémon , but only once. In , during 's and 's appearance in Sootopolis City, the rooftop is closed due to the weather. | }} }} Rooftop Sale In the Generation III games, after the player has entered the Hall of Fame, the Lilycove Department Store will randomly hold a rooftop sale, but this occurs quite rarely. They advertise their rooftop sale by using the Pokémon News station. Most of the items sold in the sale cannot be received by any other method, other than from . In Generation VI, the Lilycove Department Store will hold a Clearance Sale on the roof every Saturday. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , Wallace was taken to the Lilycove Department Store by Tabitha and forced to battle him. When Wallace gained the upper hand during the battle, Tabitha suddenly turned berserk, chasing Wallace up to the store's rooftop and hurling him against a Vending Machine. Knowing that Tabitha's suddenly savage behavior was due to contact with one of the colored orbs, came to Wallace's rescue. He was soon joined by the Hoenn Elite Four. The store's rooftop was also where Steven passed his title to Wallace. Trivia * The Lilycove Department Store is similar to the Goldenrod Department Store from Generation II, consisting of five floors and a roof. The primary difference is that it does not have a basement. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Einkaufszentrum von Seegrasulb |fr_eu=Centre Commercial Nénucrique |it=Centro Commerciale di Alghepoli |ko=해안백화점 Haean Baekhwajeom |es_eu=Centro Comercial de Calagua |vi=Trung tâm bách hóa Minamo |}} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations de:Einkaufszentrum von Seegrasulb City es:Centro Comercial de Ciudad Calagua fr:Centre Commercial de Nénucrique it:Centro Commerciale di Alghepoli ja:ミナモデパート zh:水静百货公司